Confesiones
by Fio Gonzlez
Summary: —¿Su equipo lo sabe, doctor Reid? ¿Son consientes de la clase de monstruo con el que conviven? (…) ¿Saben que cuando dispara a un criminal lo hace pensando en sí mismo y no en el bienestar de otros? ¿Lo saben, Spencer? (…) Usted asesina, agente Reid. Mata personas, tal y como los monstruos que su unidad persigue. Es un monstruo. /PURGE-AU


_"Este fic participa en el Reto Especial #2: "¡Doce horas para…! del foro Un pequeño Rincón"_

_Fandom: Criminal Minds._

_Personajes;_

_Spencer Reid (ft. Erin Strauss)_

**1850 palabras. **

* * *

**ESTE FIC CONTIENE UN MAL INTENTO DE VIOLENCIA Y TORTURA, PERSONAJES MEDIO OoC, UNA MUERTE Y MUCHAS COSAS QUE CHOCAN CON EL CANON DE LA SERIE, POR FAVOR, NO ME MANDEN PIEDRAS.**

**El fanart de la portada le pertenece a whiteshaix, en Devianart.**

* * *

_**c**__**onfesiones y silencios llenos de caos.**_

_**.**_

_"La libertad esta en ser dueños de nuestra propia vida."_

_Platón. _

* * *

—¡Por favor, no! ¡Agente, agente! —la mujer grita tan fuerte que le daña los oídos, grita de miedo y de rabia, con la voz teñida del odio característico que ha aprendido a apreciar con el paso de los años. Ella está atada, de manos y piernas, y en todo sentido, no puede huir y trata de hacerle daño con aquellas palabras amargas pues es lo único que tiene a su disposición —. ¡Es usted un monstruo! ¿Cómo es capaz de verse al espejo por los días? ¿Cómo?

—Soy capaz gracias a este día. —es su respuesta, con la voz calmada, los ojos fijos en el cuadro que presenta la mujer y su arma de siempre en mano, siendo más un peso reconfortante que una verdadera amenaza.

Hace nada que ha entrado a la casa de aquella mujer, justo después de que la sirena anunciante del inicio de su noche favorita del año sonará, trayendo recuerdos placenteros de un pasado ya casi enterrado en su la memoria.

Trayendo al monstruo de vuelta.

—¿Cómo? ¿Matar una vez al año es suficiente? ¿Qué pasará cuando deje de serlo? ¡Eh, eh! ¡Dígame lo que hará! —la mujer habla, venenosa, con un tono alto y desesperado. Intenta herirlo. Hacerlo retroceder, pero él no se deja, desde que comenzó a participar de forma activa en la purga se prometió a sí mismo que nunca nadie lo haría retractarse y aquella mujer no lo haría romper su promesa.

Aquella mujer no era nadie. Era menos que una cucaracha. Una borracha que nadie extrañaría.

Y él debía matarla. Debía exterminarla por todo el daño que les había hecho.

Debía limpiar el mundo de la gente como ella.

—Nunca dejará de ser suficiente, señora. A diferencia de los maniáticos que persigo, yo puedo dispararle a alguien si creo que la situación es... Crítica.

—¿Aprovechas tu estatus?

—Aprovecho mi arma.

—¿Su equipo lo sabe, agente Reid? ¿Sabe la clase de monstruo con el que conviven? —ella escupe su nombre, con odio, y él puede sentir el veneno corriendo por sus venas, ponzoñoso y ácido, haciéndole que respirar se convierta en algo difícil y pesado. Los ojos azules de ella, tan azules que se podría sumergir en ellos, lo atrapan de mil maneras distintas, con promesas que antes se hubiera creído sin dudar un segundo, cada una más falsa que la anterior y, sin embargo, él no puede evitar el caer hechizado por aquellos dos diamantes de plástico —. ¿Saben que cuando dispara a un criminal lo hace pensando en sí mismo y no en el bienestar de otros? ¿Lo saben, Spencer?

_Spencer._

Ella usa su nombre y el la odia un poquito más por eso. Ella dice su nombre en aquel tono maternal que tanto anhelo antes, en un pasado ya borroso que ha podido dejar atrás a base de sangre y tragos calientes, un pasado ya desteñido en su prestigiosa memoria.

Ella lo llama como si lo quisiera.

—No. Si. Tal vez, realmente, nunca les he preguntado. —Trata de sonar indiferente, de no dejar que el miedo traspase sus defensas, pero la mujer lo sigue mirando desafiante, dispuesta a intentar quebrarlo un poco más.

Ella no trata de deshacerse de las cadenas que la a atrapan en aquella silla, nunca ha tratado, solo le habla con ese tono venenoso y lleno de odio, le escupe las palabras e intenta que eso sea suficiente para derrotarlo. Las lentillas que lleva, haciendo que sus ojos se vean de un azul imposible, la hacen parpadear más de lo necesario y él encuentra que aquello le molesta más de lo que es normal.

Hace que el deseo de arrancarle los párpados le nazca. Que el deseo de arrancarle los ojos se intensifique.

Quiere tener esas dos perlas azules. Inclusive si son falsas.

Las desea para él solo.

—¿Acaso tiene miedo, agente Reid?

—¿Debería?

—Estuve con ustedes, recuerde eso agente, ¡recuerde! Trabajé junto a ustedes y déjeme decirle que aún puede ver, si cierro los ojos y me concentro, el disgusto en el rostro de la agente Prentiss cuando alguien mencionó la noche de purga cerca de ella.

—Prentiss participa. —Las palabras se le escapan antes de siquiera saber qué está diciendo, se le escurren de entre la boca como si nada, tratando de justificar algo. Cualquier cosa. La mujer que tiene al frente lo mira, sorprendida y sin saber muy bien cómo reaccionar ante aquella confesión tan inesperada y él se atreve a hablar de nuevo —. Una vez me lo confesó, después de regresar de la muerte. Ella habló conmigo sobre la purga. Dijo que a veces le gustaba salir a la calle, golpear un poco a la gente y dañar propiedades. Que ama la sensación que le transmite.

—Ella participa en vandalismo, gran confesión. Usted asesina, agente Reid. Mata personas.

—Sí, bueno, podríamos decir que son tecnicismos.

Con aquello decide que ya es suficiente de charla. La mujer lo mira altiva y un poco nerviosa cuando nota que se acerca a ella, pero se relaja en cuando nota que deja el arma que siempre usa para el trabajo en la mesa en donde antes estaba reclinado. La mirada de un azul imposible no se ve afectada para nada y el falso tono pelirrojo de su cabello hace que, por un momento, se lamente de no poder haberlo podido teñir él mismo con sangre.

_«¡Tintes para el cabello, marca S. Reid!, ¡Con sangre 100% real y de calidad!, ¡No dude en contactarnos!»_

Aquel estúpido pensamiento le saca una sonrisa que hace a la mujer flaquear un poco y aquello lo hace sonreír más.

¿Le tenía miedo?, ¿A él?

¿Strauss le temía?

Aquella realización lo deja dos segundos sin respiración, dos segundos que se extienden como horas en el silencio caótico de la ciudad. Sirenas, sirenas que deberían estar sonando no lo hacen y gritos, gritos más semejantes a los de bestias que a los de un ser humano inundan las calles de una ciudad sin reglas ni ley. Y él está allí, en el centro de todo, sintiéndose tan libre como hace mucho no lo hace. Con su jefa amarrada y a su merced. Con el miedo siendo su único compañero.

Cuando Erin_ (si, a la mierda el respeto)_ traga saliva, un poco nerviosa, él decide actuar.

Dejarse llevar de una vez por todas.

Hacer que corra la sangre. Liberarse de la etiqueta que supone ser Spencer Reid. Dejar de ser el genio, el lindo y tierno chico y pasar a ser el monstruo. Ese que tanto odia pero que necesita como el aire para vivir.

Y lo hace, se deja llevar sin remordimientos.

La charla de antes olvidada mientras una sonrisa, mucho más grande y fría que la anterior, se apodera de su rostro. La charla llena de veneno y confesiones quedando relegada a un segundo plano cuando busca un cuchillo con la vista.

—¿Tecnicismos?

No se digna en contestar, la mujer sigue tratando de fingir. Trata de fingir que el miedo no la paraliza y que el odio no la está consumiendo.

_Finge. Finge. Finge._

Actúa como si tuviera un gran público al que demostrar su valentía. Actúa como lo hace Rossie cuando dice que odia la purga y jamás ha participado en ella.

Suspira. Se desliza a un lado para alcanzar uno de los cuchillos de la mesa y vuelve la vista a Erin para memorizar su rostro una última vez. Para darse cuenta de todos aquellos detalles de la mujer en los que nunca había deparado.

—¿Rápido o lento? —será benevolente y la dejará escoger. Será bueno sólo por aquellos momentos buenos que compartió con ella.

—Que sea rápido, agente.

¿Acaso ella siempre había tenido aquella pequeña arruga?, ¿Y aquel lunar?

—Así será, entonces.

Cuando termina de hablar le sonríe a Erin una última vez. Es una sonrisa encantadora, llena de alegría, una tan falsa como el rojo en el cabello de ella, casi tan falsa como ese azul que le adorna los ojos y del que tanto se ha encaprichado.

Y es entonces cuando le clava el cuchillo en el pecho.

Al principio es difícil, toca huesos y músculos, y se debe mover un poco para lograr dar con el corazón. Erin grita en todo momento, son unos gritos llenos de agonía que llenan el silencio de la casa, un grito cualquiera de los que se escuchan de afuera.

Gritos que se unen al caos de afuera, gritos que se atreven a adornar el silencio caótico de antes. Unos que arman una sinfonía tan hermosa que él no puede evitar anhelar escuchar siempre.

Los gritos de una diosa.

Los gritos que él ha provocado.

Y la sangre comienza a manchar todo. Todo. Mancha sus manos, poco a poco, le mancha los antebrazos, la camisa. Erin lo intenta, intenta escupir un poco más de veneno por última vez, pero ella se derrumba. Se derrumba sobre la silla, deja de luchar de un momento a otro y queda como una muñeca rota.

Sin vida.

Con lágrimas en los ojos y la boca abierta en el eco de un último grito que no fue capaz de proferir. Muere con ese azul imposible teñido de un terror que lo paralizarían si fuera más débil y con el cabello manchado de un rojo más oscuro y espeso.

Y él sonríe. Sonríe mientras saca el cuchillo y lo dirige al rostro de la mujer.

Y corta un párpado, lo examina y sonríe como un niño pequeño. Corta el otro y hace lo mismo. Y juega con ellos, se los pone en la cara y ríe sin control, siendo libre por una única noche.

Ríe como un niño pequeño al que le han contado un chiste hilarante, con fuerzas y gozo. Y baila por la sala de Erin con toda la libertad que supone la muerte, aunque no sea la suya. Canta, canta como un pájaro en libertad y llena toda la habitación con la sangre que mancha sus manos sin importarle nada.

—¡Siempre he querido verte así!, ¡Siempre!

_Siente. Vive. Ríe._

Y luego le saca los dos diamantes azules. Esos tan falsos que aun así lo logran cautivar.

Los ve, embelesado. Los esconde con celo, con miedo de que se arruinen y pierdan aquella belleza exótica que lo ha cautivado. Resguarda aquel par de joyas con miedo de que, aquella falsedad tan propia de su antigua portadora, se pierda en el piso lleno de carmín de la habitación.

_«Hermosos, son preciosos, ¡es increíble como la mayoría de cosas hermosas en esta vida siempre resultan ser falsas! Una gran forma de juzgar al ser humano, que siempre prefiere una mentira bonita a la fea verdad.»_

Y, cuando el amanecer llega, Erin no es más que un conjunto de partes revueltas.

Cuando el sol saluda a la ciudad y las sirenas vuelven a sonar y los gritos han sido reemplazados con silencio, un silencio mortal y lleno de acusaciones, él ya se ha ido.

A vuelto a su jaula.

A vuelto a ser Spencer. Spence. Reid. El bueno. El que no hace daño ni a una paloma.

A mandado al monstruo a la prisión de sus pensamientos.

* * *

**_NA: _**_Tuve todo el jodido mes para escribir esto y pues resulta que lo he terminado haciendo todo hoy, alguien aplauda mi responsabilidad, por favor._

_Bueno, ya, hablando de esta pequeña mierda (soy así con todo lo que escribo, lol, soy una mala madre¿) pUeS No sE cOmo sEnTiRMe_

_¿Ustedes han visto el capitulo en donde Reid encuentra a un chico y este le habla sobre matar prostitutas? En donde Spencer admite sentirse identificado con el chico porque, hubo un momento en el que fue parecido? PUES A MI SIEMPRE ME HA GUSTADO LA POSIBILIDAD DE QUE REID SE VUELVA LOCO. _

_Hagamos que acá Erin se tiñe el cabello y se pone lentillas para intentar no terminar muerta en las noches de purga¿ No se, algo así, o la mae es rara. xD_

_¿Han visto ese capitulo en donde unos maes se matan en el bosque, Strauss va con ellos y es una perra? Pues de ahí sale un poco la idea de este también. Además, quería borrarme el sufrimiento de la muerte de Strauss y todo el momento mega trágico con esto. Si, lo se, soy rara. xD _

_Ya saben, se pueden quitar el sufrimiento por un personaje muerto si lo matas tu¿ _

_Idk, no me hagan caso._


End file.
